


Study Buddies is the Masculine Equivalent of Gal Pals

by asthmaticjedi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Trans Male Character, Trans Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Trans Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12201141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asthmaticjedi/pseuds/asthmaticjedi
Summary: Math is hard. So is Gabriel for the cute guy that lives down the hall from him. When said cute guy asks Gabriel to be his study partner for math and eventually his casual sex partner, Gabriel would have to be an idiot to turn him down.Until stupid feelings get in the way.Gabriel Reyes is so fucked.





	1. Chapter 1

The second Gabriel Reyes saw John “Jack” Morrison, he knew he was fucked. 

So sue him, okay? But the second Jack swaggered up to him during the dorm hall meet and greet and slurred, “Hey there, big boy” with a painfully earnest smile and an offer to get out of the god awful event, Gabe couldn't fucking help it. 

It didn’t help that he had Jack’s tongue down his throat and his hand pressed against Gabriel’s binder about five minutes later, either.

“I don’t know what you expected, Gabe,” Sombra said disinterestedly, examining her nails while stabbing her food with a flimsy fork. “I’ve never seen you in an _actual_ relationship since sophomore year of high school. Falling for some rando is inevitable.”

“He’s not just some rando, Sombra, he’s a _really cute rando,_ ” Gabriel groaned. 

Sombra snickered. “I’m sorry, a white-ass _really cute rando_ that probably grew up in the _Children of the Corn_ town and fucks corn in his spare time.” Everyone made various noises of disgust. “What? You all know I’m right.”

“Doesn’t mean you should say it,” Gabriel muttered.

“Maybe this will be good for you,” Akande consoled, barely concealing his grin. “Fuck him, and it’ll get out of your system so you can focus on practicum this quarter.” 

Gabriel responded with slumping over the dining hall table and a high pitched whine. “You don’t understand. I’m. So. Fucked. I think I’ve said a grand total of three sentences to the guy and I already want to listen to him talk about the Industrial Revolution or whatever history majors talk about.” He fixed a glare at his three friends, who were looking back at him with various degrees of amusement. “You all suck.” 

“Maybe you should suck-” Sombra yelped as Gabriel catapulted a brussel sprout at her direction. “What the hell, man?!” 

“This isn't a laughing matter!”

“It is,” Amelie interjected smoothly. Gabriel shot her another look. Amelie shrugged, unimpressed. “You said you live in the same dorm hall, right? Just knock on his door and ask if he wants to have sex. The worst he’ll say is no. If he says yes… well then.” Amelie raised a perfectly filled in eyebrow suggestively as Akande and Sombra exploded into giggles. 

Gabriel buried his face in his arms and groaned. He needed new friends. 

\---

Gabriel knew he was double fucked when he walked into the first math lecture of the quarter, because there Jack Morrison was, sitting at the side of the hall, ruining Gabriel’s day with his stupidly pretty face. He quickly ducked his head down. Maybe if Jack didn't see him…

“Oh, hey, Gabriel!” _Fuck._ Jack waved his hand around enthusiastically like a goddamn freshman. 

_Deep breaths, Reyes._ Gabriel pasted what was probably a smile on and headed his way to Jack. _You have talked to cute guys before. You can talk to this one, too._ “Hey, man.” Maybe the solid pat would make Jack forget that he almost accidentally ripped Gabriel’s binder off a few days earlier while making out. 

“So, uh.” Jack’s smile was strained and nervous, much to Gabriel’s relief. At least he wasn't the only one feeling awkward. “Math, huh?”

“Yeah. I’ve been, um. Putting it off last year.” Gabriel suddenly found his hands fascinating and begged for the sweet release of death, divine intervention, _anything_ to release him from this horribly awkward conversation. 

“Same.” Jack’s laugh was just as awkward as his smile. 

_Oh, thank god,_ Gabriel sighed to himself as the professor started lecture, which was mind numbing at best. Gabriel tapped his pencil against his notebook anxiously, stealing glances at Jack. _Calm the fuck down, Reyes,_ Gabriel chastised himself. _He initiated everything so far, so there’s literally no reason for you to feel awkward. If anything, he should feel weird since he fucking kissed you and waved you over and… _Gabriel froze. _Wait. He initiated everything. At the bare minimum, he wants to hang out. We_ have _to initiate at least one thing to make sure he knows we’re into him. Fuck._ Gabriel cast another glance at Jack, who curiously turned pink within the last few minutes, despite the less than riveting lecture material. __

__As lecture ended, Gabriel hesitantly grabbed Jack’s arm. “Hey, so, I was thinking.”_ _

__“Sounds dangerous.” Jack raised an eyebrow, and then burst out laughing when Gabriel shot him a mockingly offended look._ _

__“As I was _saying_ ,” Gabriel said, playfully bumping Jack’s shoulder with his own. “I’m shit at math. You’re probably shit at math.”_ _

__“ _Excuse_ me,” Jack dramatically put a hand over his heart. “What if I’m amazing at math?”_ _

__“Are you?”_ _

__“God, no.” How the hell was this guy’s laugh so damn cute? “I’m a history major. I’m fucking with you.”_ _

__Gabriel rolled his eyes and huffed a laugh. “Look, do you want to study for this class together or not?”_ _

__Jack snorted. “Wouldn’t it be like the blind leading the blind?”_ _

__“Think of it more like mutual suffering study buddies,” Gabriel proposed. Oh god, what if he was reading this all wrong?_ _

__Jack laughed, and then flickered his eyes up and down Gabriel, sizing him up. Gabriel shrank slightly as Jack threw his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder and gave him a wink. “I’d love to be your study buddy,” he purred. Jesus fucking Christ, was Jack _smouldering_ at him?!_ _

__Gabriel smiled nervously, feeling like he just asked Jack for a lot more than working on homework together. “Great. Um.” He fumbled for his phone and held it out to Jack, watching him nervously as Jack tapped his number into the phone. “Call me, maybe?” Goddammit, now he’s turned into a Carly Rae Jepsen song._ _

__“Will do,” Jack saluted lazily. “I have another class, but I’ll shoot you a text later.”_ _

__Gabriel nodded, flushing furiously. God damn, he was so fucked._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re absolutely hopeless,” Amelie muttered, not even looking at him while she lifted a leg to balance in first arabesque .

Gabriel guiltily slipped his phone back into his leggings pocket and guided her down to an effortless penche. “The fuck’s _that_ supposed to mean? Maybe Akande or Sombra’s texting me,” he whispered, shooting a glance at their ballet master, oblivious of their exchange. 

Amelie landed on both feet with a soft _thud_ and groan, rotating leg she was standing on with the tip of her pointe shoe. Gabriel released her waist as she swiveled her head to raise an eyebrow at him. “First of all, it _means_ you’re into him more than we’ve originally thought, and secondly, Akande’s in lab and Sombra’s in CS lecture. They’d only text you at this time if they were dying, and it’s the first week of classes.”

Damn, nothing got past her. “Okay, fine, I was wondering if he texted and wanted to study together so I can have an excuse to make out with him. Happy?” His voice rose, irritated.

“Yes,” Amelie replied, unrepentant as their ballet master hushed them from across the studio. “Now stop checking your phone and make yourself useful. If I fall because of you, I’ll make you answer to Akande as to why his favorite actress is an invalid.” Gabriel grumbled good naturedly before promptly letting go of her mid-pirouette as his phone buzzed in his pocket, causing Amelie to land on the studio floor with an ungraceful _thunk_. A quick glance at his phone screen confirmed that his reaction was definitely worth Amelie’s -- and potentially Akande’s -- wrath. 

Today 11:36 AM  
Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_are you free any time today? i got my ass handed to me just looking at the assignment._

Gabriel tried to suppress a giggle and replied.

Me  
_i have a four hour break starting at 12 if that works for you_

His phone buzzed immediately.

Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_cool, my room at 12. see you then ;)_

He glanced at the floor, where Amelie was attempting to murder him with her stare alone. _Sorry,_ he mouthed as his mouth tugged up in an excited grin (the fucking traitor). 

Amelie pulled herself up from the floor and whispered menacingly, “He better be the best you’ve ever had, because it may be your last.”

\---

Gabriel tapped his pencil against his mouth, silently cursing his decision to put the class off for nearly a year, even if it was currently helping him spend time with Jack. Speaking of which…

Jack was sprawled out on his own bed and kept on shooting _looks_ at him in between derivatives like he was expecting something, which was odd, since the only reward for math was being done with it. Weird glances aside, Jack was a fantastic study partner, notes and Google always at the ready. Gabriel hummed quietly. He must have imagined it. 

“I’m calling it. My brain can only handle so much calculus before it explodes,” Jack groaned. 

“Same, dude.” Gabriel slammed his textbook shut and rolled his neck, wincing slightly at the too-hard desk chair he laid claim on. “I still can’t believe that we’re actually graded on the right answer and not… JESUS FUCKING CHRIST.” Gabriel made the mistake of looking towards Jack’s direction, whose face was inches away from his own. 

“We’ve been so focused and doing so well. We should reward ourselves with something,” Jack murmured, an alluring smile spreading across his face. 

“Yes, I supp -- I mean, uh -- Jesus fu…” Gabriel stuttered, face flushed red as arousal shot through his veins. 

Jack, the fucking _asshole,_ laughed. “Need a second there, soldier?”

“You _used_ me!” Gabriel screeched, dramatically flinging a pointed finger at Jack. “You just want me for my beautiful body.”

“Well, you’re also pretty good at math _in addition_ to being very attractive,” Jack drawled. “And don’t act like you don’t want to continue where we left off when we first met. Unless. Um,” he flushed and averted his eyes. “Unless you don’t. Which is okay. And I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable.” 

Gabriel nibbled on his lip, processing what he’s just heard. Well. If Jack is into him the same way _he’s_ into Jack, then... Gabriel shrugged and flashed what he hoped was a flirtatious grin. “Come and claim your reward, then.” _Smooth, Reyes,_ he chastised himself.

Jack apparently did not need to be told twice, awkwardly rushing from his perch on his bed to straddle Gabriel, cupping Gabriel’s head in his hands. Gabriel, ever the gentleman, automatically slid his hands to Jack’s _well defined, muscular, Jesus fucking CHRIST what was his workout routine_ waist and let out an undignified squeak as Jack smirked before nipping Gabriel’s bottom lip. 

In a rush of boldness, Gabriel licked into Jack’s mouth, revelling in the foreign warmth. Jack responded with a sound of surprise, but seemed pleased. He rucked up Gabriel’s shirt, making small, pleased hums as he explored Gabriel’s smooth and toned abdomen with his hands. Gabriel shivered, Jack’s touches leaving behind trailing sensations of fire. 

“Binder,” Gabriel slurred, feeling drunk off of the feeling of Jack working his lips on Gabriel’s neck and vaguely uncomfortable as the heat in his body strained against the pressing feeling of his binder. Jack gasped as he ground his hips against Gabriel’s thigh.

“Yeah, same,” he gasped. Jack leaned back on his ass, eyes roaming appreciably as Gabriel tugged off his binder. Gabriel flushed and hurriedly pulled his t-shirt over his bare chest. 

“Your turn,” he breathed, cracking a smile when Jack wrinkled his nose. “I can look away, if you’d like.” 

“No, I just. Feel like I’m breaking the flow, somehow.” Jack tugged at the hem of his shirt, looking self conscious. 

Trying to make him more comfortable, Gabriel slowly slid his hands up Jack’s shirt. “Is this okay?” Jack nodded, looking slightly out of place at the center of attention. Gabriel pulled Jack’s t shirt over his head and laid kisses on Jack’s jaw line, smiling into Jack’s neck as he took the opportunity to take off his binder and his shirt back on. 

Hands coming back to cradle Gabriel’s face, Jack kissed him with a renewed vigor, rutting against Gabriel’s thigh enthusiastically. Maybe a little too enthusiastically. 

“Augh,” Gabriel groaned. “Jack. Your jeans.”

“Hmmm.” Jack swiped his tongue across Gabriel’s lips before freezing. “Wait, what?” 

Gabriel gesticulated in the general vicinity of Jack’s pants. “Jeans aren’t exactly the best material to rub up against.” 

Jack made a distressed noise and buried his face in the crook of Gabriel’s shoulder. “God, I’m sorry.” 

Gabriel panicked, wracking his head for a way to alleviate the mood. He flashed his best smoulder and pulled at Jack’s belt loops. “Take them off and we’ll call it even.” 

Much to his relief, Jack quirked up an eyebrow. “What about you?”

“You drive a hard bargain.” Gabriel chuckled breathlessly as he pulled off his dance leggings with slight difficulty. Looking pleased with himself, Jack stood up to pull off his jeans and settled onto the bed, smirking. 

“You know, this bed is way more comfortable than that shitty school-issued desk chair.” Jack patted the bed covers invitingly. Gabriel stifled a laugh, awkwardly climbing onto the bed and straddled Jack’s lap. 

Jack hesitantly reached for the waistband Gabriel’s boxer briefs, searching his eyes. Gabriel inhaled sharply and nodded, scraping his teeth against Jack’s neck.

“A little too rough there, vampire,” Jack gasped.

Gabriel flushed. “Sorry, man.” Jack responded with a hum and squeezed Gabriel’s butt reassuringly, his other hand brushing against the already sensitive skin between Gabriel’s legs. “Oh,” he gasped.

“Does that feel good?” Jack murmured, breathing heavily into Gabriel’s mouth. He responded with a borderline pathetic whine and a nod, feeling helpless. His response obviously pleased Jack, who rubbed against Gabriel’s flesh a little faster and gathering pre-come onto his hand, pleasure shooting through Gabriel’s veins lightening-fast. He let out a gasp, sucking in air desperately as Jack smirked.

Oh, it was _on_. He was _not_ about to be _that_ guy that just laid on the bed like a dead fish and occasionally moaned. He was going to be a good partner, dammit. 

Gabriel played around with the waistband of Jack’s boxers, eyes searching for permission. Jack groaned, his eyes clouded with arousal. 

“God, _please_ ,” Jack whined.

“My name is Gabriel, but sure,” he shot back with a cocky smile. Jack snorted and inhaled sharply as Gabriel rubbed Jack’s crotch. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Jack breathed, biting his lips as he ground against Gabriel’s palm. “Yeah. More of that, please.”

That noise went directly to Gabriel’s groin and felt more pre-come building up in between his legs. Jack got bolder, hand slipping around Gabriel’s crotch faster and biting down on his lips a little more. Gabriel responded in kind, groping for Jack’s arousal, scraping his finger against its tip. 

“I’m close,” Gabriel gasped, hips bucking against Jack’s hand. Jack pushed himself closer to Gabriel’s too-hot body, rubbing against Gabriel faster, pressure building up at the bottom of his stomach, until…

Gabriel came with a low moan, feeling his come pooling on Jack’s hand as he ground against it, pleasure flooding through his body like the shitty vodka he drank before meeting Jack for the first time, briefly forgetting about his own hand on Jack’s genitals. He broke the kiss, panting slightly.

“You doing okay?” Jack asked, smirking.

Gabriel shot him an unamused glare. “You know exactly how I’m doing.”

Jack shrugged, unrepentant. “Just checking.” 

“I’ll feel even better when you come,” Gabriel purred, tugging at Jack’s shirt. He swallowed Jack’s chuckle and reached for Jack’s crotch, humming contentedly at the contact. 

Jack’s crotch was even hotter than before, obviously even more aroused by Gabriel’s own orgasm. It didn’t take long before Jack was gasping into Gabriel’s mouth, panting heavily as his hips rubbed against Gabriel’s hands at their own volition. 

Gabriel broke the sloppy kiss with a groan, flopping backwards onto the bed. Clearly his stamina peaked at age eighteen and he was on a steady decline down. Jack snorted, which Gabriel responded with his middle finger.

“So, that was a thing,” Jack drawled, before snickering again. “I feel like I should be smoking a cigarette right now.” 

Gabriel quirked an eyebrow up, drinking the sight of him in through half-lidded eyes. “Smoking kills. Or so the three million anti-drug programs I’ve gone through ‘ve told me.” 

“It’s a joke, idiot,” Jack said, playfully kicking Gabriel in the shins. Gabriel responded by firmly planting his foot on Jack’s face and using his superior leg muscles to push him onto the ground.

“Don’t go to a leg war against a ballet dancer. Long live the king, bitch,” Gabriel smirked, snorting when Jack stuck his tongue out. 

“Anyways.” Jack heaved himself back onto the bed and casually leaned over Gabriel. “That was a thing, and I’d like to continue that thing.”

Gabriel’s heart stuttered in his chest. He propped himself up, leaning on his elbows. “I mean. I get help on math homework and get to have some pretty decent sex?” He quirked up an eyebrow as Jack tried to not look so pleased at his own abilities at sex and himself. “What could go wrong?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> right. so. *cracks knuckles*
> 
> full disclosure, i'm a cis gal. i wanted to write both gabriel and jack as trans because i generally only see trans headcanons from, well, trans people. and i want that to change because trans headcanons should be more common because it normalizes the existence of trans people in general, imo. 
> 
> as a result, i might slip up in the sex scenes and write something unintentionally transphobic. i have two kickass trans dudes that are advising me on the best way to write porn without it being fetishistic but i don't want to invalidate any trans men's feelings if they find things that they may not find problematic to be transphobic. so if you have any issues with the porn relating to this, please don't be shy to message me here or on tumblr so i can fix it. 
> 
> anyways, a huge thank you to smallerluke and skippy/that_tizz for their help on making my depiction of trans gabe and jack to be respectful and non fetishistic as possible!! you're the bestest <3
> 
> prancingpterodactyls.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

A lot of things, apparently. Gabriel just didn’t realize it quite yet.

Don’t get it twisted, though. The agreement _works._ Twice, maybe three times a week, Jack or Gabriel would text the other, inviting him over to his dorm room for a “study session.” They’d do their math homework up to whatever was covered in lecture, and then they’d celebrate a good study session with sex so good Gabriel would blush and shift a little in his seat about it later just thinking about it, much to Akande, Amelie, and Sombra’s disgust. 

And even though the sex was amazing, between Gabriel’s perfectionism and Jack’s discipline, each study session _actually_ has them doing homework. Despite their combined ineptitude with derivatives and numbers in general, their homework scores would make high school Gabriel jealous. So Gabriel would have to be an _idiot_ to cut this whole thing off, especially during midterm season.

“That’s it, dude,” Gabriel sighed as he threw his pencil down. He watched as the pencil rolled off the library table, too tired to lean over to pick it up. “I can’t do another iterated integral. My brain’s gonna blow.”

“I can think of something else that you’d probably like to blow,” Jack said absently, reaching over to take a swig of his lukewarm Red Bull. 

Gabriel groaned, leaning over to steal Jack’s drink. “That was bad, and you should feel bad.” He sipped on the can and grimaced. “Like, room temperature Red Bull bad.” 

Jack looked up and flashed a dangerous smile. “I didn’t hear a no.” 

“You didn’t hear a yes, either. Also, I’m not sure if you’ve noticed, but we’re in the _library_. In _public_.” Gabriel gestured wildly to the room packed with students, and immediately felt bad when Jack’s smile dropped to a grimace.

“Sorry, I -- I didn’t mean to uh, I mean --” Jack cleared his throat, his face flushed. “Don’t have time to fool around, anyways. I have a history midterm that I haven’t studied for.”

“When is it?” 

“This Thursday.” Yikes. Friday’s their math midterm, and cramming history with another midterm looming over his head wasn’t easy (Gabriel assumed. AP Euro was a long time ago).

“Wait.” Something wasn’t right. “You’re more than prepared for a calculus midterm than a class that has a midterm that’s earlier and _for your own major?_ ”

Jack shifted his eyes and fidgeted. “Well,” he tried. “It’s easier to study for a class with you?” 

“Seriously?” Squashing down the warm feeling in his stomach, he picked up a textbook from Jack’s bag entitled _Women and Gender in Early Modern Europe_ and flipped to a random page. “I’m helping you study for this. Explain Mary Wollstonecraft’s contributions to Europe’s early feminist movements.” 

Heaving a sigh, Jack sank down into his chair. “I’ll let you help me if you let me help you study for… how do you study for literature and theater classes?”

“You don’t, you do essays and projects,” Gabriel murmured, flipping through the textbook. He probably would have cared a lot more about history in high school if he got to choose his own topics. 

“Fine. I help you with essays and theater projects, and you get to quiz me for my Women in Euro History class. Deal?”

“Deal.” Wait, did he just agree to spend more time with Jack? “And you didn’t answer the question.”

Gabriel could feel Jack rolling his eyes. “In _A Vindication for the Rights of Women,_ she argued women were only inferior to men due to a lack of education, making her one of the first feminist philosophers and is regarded as the mother of the feminist movement. Happy?”

“Hell yeah. Who created Women’s Union in France in the 1871?”

“Nathalie Lemel and Elisabeth Dmitrieff. I can do this all day.”

\---

“I take it back. I can’t do this all day,” Jack groaned, rubbing his temples. “I think my head is exploding.” 

“Same.” Gabriel glanced at his phone and yelped. whipping his head around the room. “Jesus, it’s one in the morning.” Sure enough, the library was deserted, save him, Jack, and a small handful of fellow students, all bent over large textbooks and wearing headphones. 

“Wait, are you serious?” Jack grabbed his own phone and let out another frustrated groan. “Gabe. Kill me now. I think I’m physically stuck to this chair.” Jack shifted a little and winced. “Yeah, definitely not getting up anytime soon.” 

Gabriel nibbled his lip and glanced around the mostly-empty room. It was risky and Jack might not be into it, but... He cocked his head and raised wiggled his eyebrows. “I know one way to get you to relax.” 

“Wha -- Oh God. Gabe. I was joking. I don’t actually expect you to blow me in the goddamn library,” Jack said, blushing furiously.

Gabriel shrugged. “You’ve been studying really well, plus orgasms are supposed to be really good for relaxing. But if you don’t want to, I’m all out of ideas on how to help you, dude.” 

“Wait!” Jack grabbed Gabriel’s forearm. “Are you serious?”

Gabriel raised an eyebrow. “I mean. Yeah? There’s like, no people here, so we won’t get caught. But, uh.” He flushed, suddenly self conscious. “I’m sorry if I crossed a line or something.” 

“Yes! I mean.” Jack glanced around the library like he was expecting someone to look their way. Gabriel followed his gaze, taking in the small handful of students slumped over their books with varying degrees of exhaustion. “No, you didn’t cross a line. Please go down on me. I’ve been so good.” Jack flashed a dirty smile.

“Don’t make it weird, dude,” Gabriel muttered, sliding his chair back so he could slip to the floor. 

“You’re about to give me a blowjob at one in the morning in the _fucking school library_.” Jack gave Gabriel an unimpressed look and gesticulated around the room. “This is inherently weird.” 

Gabriel gave him a pointed glare from between Jack’s legs as he undid Jack’s belt and fly. “Then don’t make it weirder than it already is.”

“Don’t give me that look when --” Jack yelped as Gabriel put his mouth on him. Gabriel brushed his tongue against the tip before pulling back with a smirk.

“Care to finish that sentence?” God, that switch from exasperation to that mix of pleasure and shock was _definitely_ worth the hours they just spent in the hell hole that is the library. 

Jack flushed an unflattering red. “Sh-shut up. There’s no reason for you to look that smug.”

“Well, if you’ve changed your mind…” Gabriel playfully raised an eyebrow and moved to stand up. Jack whined and caught the collar of Gabriel’s hoodie in his hand.

“No one said that, dickhead. I’ll just. Shut up now.” Jack shifted, studiously avoiding looking at Gabriel.

Gabriel snorted. “If you say so,” he sing songed. He flicked his tongue against Jack’s skin, already flushed with arousal. He gave it a broader, experimental lick and grinned when Jack inhaled sharply, his fist tightening around his grip on Gabriel’s hoodie. Feeling mischievous, Gabriel explored around Jack’s groin with small nips.

“Asshole,” Jack grumbled. Gabriel laughed breathily, and laughed harder as puffs of air hit against Jack’s flushed skin, making Jack squirm in his chair.

“Aw, look, Jack, you can move now!” he teased. “The miracle of science.” 

“Finish what you’ve started, dammit,” Jack whined, covering his mouth with his hand.

Gabriel pursed his lips together, centering himself before continuing. Burying his nose into Jack’s pelvis, he swirled his tongue around, revelling in the quiet noises Jack made, who was gradually turning redder and redder. Gabriel switched to heavy up-and-down motions and felt smug satisfaction when Jack shifted again and awkwardly coughed, trying to conceal a moan. The satisfaction was followed by a punch of heat to his own groin, causing him to scrape his teeth a little too hard against Jack in surprise.

“Augh.” Jack was flushed red, head to toe. “A little more gentle, please?” 

Gabriel nodded, placing a gentle kiss at the tip of his arousal. “Sorry,” he murmured, flashing his best puppy dog eyes and shifted again. God _damn_ , there was no way he’d be going to sleep without taking care of his own arousal. 

Jack responded with a half-smile and gripped his hoodie tighter. Encouraged, Gabriel outlined Jack’s skin with his tongue, raking his nails against Jack’s jean-clad thighs. Jack made a quiet, high pitched whimper that went straight to Gabriel’s crotch. 

_All right, let’s finish this,_ Gabriel thought desperately as the heat in his pants started getting uncomfortable, taking Jack into his mouth, sucking and swirling his tongue around. “ETA?” he mumbled, feeling the skin in his mouth vibrate slightly.

Jack bit into his palm to muffle his moan. “Pretty damn close, especially if you keep on doing that.” 

Gabriel snickered, relishing the way Jack shifted in his chair. “In that case.” He started humming slightly as he continued to stroke and suck, building up the intensity as Jack started to shake more and more, until he felt Jack spasm under his mouth and hands. 

“MMph. Oh.” Jack coughed awkwardly and waved at an unseen person. “I’m okay, just a. Um. Cold?” This seemed to satisfy whoever Jack was talking to, so Gabriel poked his head out to rest his head on Jack’s lap. 

“Everything okay there, dude?” He must have had smug written all over his face, if Jack’s disgruntled expression meant anything. “Aw, Jack, don’t give me that look, you just came.” 

“Yeah, but there’s no reason for you to look that pleased with yourself,” Jack hissed. “Also, you didn’t just have to deal with someone _almost finding out we’re having sex in the library._ ” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and pulled himself up. “Are you loose enough to move like a normal person, at least?” 

“Yeah.” Jack slowly stood up and winced slightly. “Ready to head back to the dorms?” 

“God, yes.” 

They walked back to the dorm hall in silence, both too tired to say anything to each other. Gabriel was privately glad for the cool night air, which was a blessing for his flushed and heated skin. 

“Right. Um.” Jack hesitated before heading up the stairs. “Would you like me to um. Return the favor?”

Gabriel shook his head. Something about showing Jack how turned on he was from blowing him made him uncomfortable. It wasn’t like he couldn’t take care of it himself, anyways, with Akande out of the room, spending the night at his boyfriend’s. 

“Alright, well then. I’ll just owe you one.” If Gabriel didn’t know any better, he’d say Jack looked disappointed. Jack gave him a fond half smile. “G’night. Thanks for helping me study.”

“No problem, man. Night,” Gabriel said softly and headed towards his room.

As he shut his room door, he let out a huge breath he didn’t realize he was holding and sank down to the floor. Cautiously, Gabriel scanned the tiny room to check that Akande was indeed out. Right.

Gabriel went through the motions, changing, brushing his teeth, and doing his skincare routine in the communal bathroom (which was blissfully empty) while ignoring the niggling arousal in his crotch. Patting his face dry, he padded back to his room and shut the door with a sense of finality.

He tapped his finger against the drawer of his bedside table, shooting looks at the door, half expecting for Akande to come in and tease him for coming back so late after his _study session_ with Jack. But the door remained closed, so Gabriel took a deep breath and rummaged through the drawer.

He pulled out his trusty vibrator Sombra gifted him back in high school as a joke and shucked off his underwear, ignoring the flare of embarrassment for being turned on in the goddamn first place. _Alright, Reyes, let’s just get this over with,_ he thought grimly, settling upright on his bed. With his legs slightly spread, Gabriel turned it on to the lowest setting, gingerly bringing it to his pelvis.

The second the vibrator touched him, he muffled out an embarrassingly loud moan. Damn, he was more turned on than the originally thought he was. Pleasure and relief rushed through his body, and he gasped for air while his free hand gripped at his bedsheets. Biting his lip, he turned it on to the next higher setting and panted frantically, pressing the vibrator firmly into his skin. He closed his eyes, inhaling sharply, dragging his free hand up his legs.

 _Jack._ Jesus fucking Christ, something about the way Jack gripped his collar, the way his face screwed up when he came, the way he still managed to fucking banter with Gabriel during the sex itself drove him _insane_. Gritting his teeth, Gabriel turned the vibrator up another notch, almost falling over as another shot of pleasure traveled throughout his entire body. His body rocked against the vibrator and panted as his mind traitorously imagined Jack nestled between his legs, fucking _winking_ at him as he gave light, teasing licks to Gabriel’s skin and taking his sweet time, pressing his come-slicked face against Gabriel’s thigh. 

Gabriel’s breath hitched as imaginary-Jack caressed his thighs and peppered them with feather-light kisses. With a smirk plastered on Jack’s imaginary face, Gabriel imagined him giving a broader lick before diving into his pelvis in earnest, insistently working on his arousal. Imaginary-Jack groaned, briefly breaking contact to reach between his own legs in an effort to take care of himself, before lapping and sucking again. Imaginary-Jack’s eyes fluttered as he hummed, hitting a sensitive spot on himself. Something sharp spiked in Gabriel’s body as he shot Gabriel a look, ladened with desperation. 

With that image burned into his brain, Gabriel gasped as he came, turning up the vibrator again and digging it into his skin, desperately milking his orgasm out as long as he could. He winced a little as he came down, the vibrator still buzzing insistently against his overstimulated groin. 

Loose and spent, Gabriel rolled out of his bed and half-heartedly tugged his boxer briefs back on. His breath was even and unhurried as he cleaned himself in the bathroom, studiously avoiding his own reflection before heading back. He gracelessly flopped onto his bed, and as he settled in and closed his eyes, Gabriel only half hoped he wouldn’t see a certain blue-eyed blond in his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing porn is hard.
> 
> as a brief warning, this fic may be put on the back burner. between school, managing a super secret internet project, and participating in the reverse r76 big bang, i need to prioritize and this is... pretty far down the list on important stuff. i want to preemptively apologize, but i do have most of the fic outlined and i really want to see it complete. 
> 
> as always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

“God, that test was fucking brutal,” Gabriel groaned, dropping his bag onto his dorm room floor. 

“Tell me about it.” Jack winced as his neck popped. “If the class average is anything higher than a fifty percent, I’m murdering everyone enrolled.” 

“So, now that _that’s_ over with…” Gabriel plopped on the bed and padded the space next to him, batting his eyelashes. Jack stepped towards him, a sultry smile forming. Gabriel’s breath hitched as Jack cupped his face, bringing his face closer, the anticipation _killing_ him…

Jack stopped, his nose barely brushing against Gabriel’s. Jack frowned. “When did you finish your essay on excess in Western society in the 1920s?”

Oh, right. The class he was in that wasn’t math. And had assignments his grade depended on. “Um, I haven’t?” he tried.

Jack’s eyes narrowed and Gabriel gulped nervously. “Didn’t you say the essay was due on Monday?”

Oh God. Jack was going to kill him. “Yes?” 

Jack raised an eyebrow. “How’s the essay writing going?”

“Good?”

“Give me your draft.”

“What??” 

“As your study and sex partner, I cannot, in good conscience, celebrate a finished midterm if you have not making reasonable progress on your essay for another class. Give. Me. Your. Draft.” 

Gabriel groaned and dug for his laptop. With a few clicks, he drew up his meager outline and handed Jack the laptop. 

Jack scanned the outline and pursed his lips together. He unceremoniously tossed the computer onto the adjacent bed before digging through Gabriel’s bedside drawer. 

“What the hell, Jack??” Jack paid him no attention. With a triumphant smirk, he grabbed Gabriel’s vibrator and dildo and stuffed them in his backpack. Jack dangled the bag and laughed as Gabriel tried to snatch it away. “Give it back, asshole.”

“You want it back?” Jack looked far too smug. Gabriel glowered. Jack casually slung the backpack over his shoulder. “Finish your essay.” 

“It’s not even due until Monday!”

“You’ve barely even started your outline! Two days isn't enough to outline and write a decent paper!” 

Gabriel groaned. “Fine. I’ll finish the outline _right fucking now_. Can we _please_ have sex after I finish?” In some cruel pavlovian trick, studying math shortly followed by sex with Jack left Gabriel a little warm under the collar (among other places) after math lecture and, apparently, midterms. 

“Write your first draft and email it to me when you're done. I _did_ promise I’d help you. And.” His voice dropped and he crowded into Gabriel’s space. Jack’s breath fanned across Gabriel’s lips as he tucked a finger under Gabriel’s chin. “I also promise I’ll make it worth the wait.”

Heat flared in Gabriel’s stomach. This man was going to be the death of him. “Fine.”

Jack barely brushed his lips against Gabriel’s before pulling away with a wink. “I’ll be waiting…” he crooned. With a flourish, he left the room, leaving Gabriel very horny and desperate to finish that goddamn paper. 

\---

The library, while crowded, was the best place to be when marathoning for a paper. With relatively no distractions, the tense mood, stale, recycled air, and the tinted windows, it was easy to lose track of time and everything else that mattered. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Gabriel muttered, hitting the period key a little too hard as he finished the last sentence of his first draft. It took him way longer than he expected, but what mattered is that the draft is done and can be sent off to Jack. He hummed quietly under his breath as he took his computer off airplane mode and booted up his internet browser, only to yelp at the numbers glaring back at him. 

His computer glowed 12:24 AM at him, along with 56 text notifications and two missed calls from Akande. Gabriel frantically wracked his brain, silently praying that he didn't miss anything important. 

The text notifications told him otherwise. 

Yesterday 6:24 PM  
Sombra  
_wanna grab something before the design meeting_

Yesterday 6:33 PM  
Sombra  
_gonna take that as a no since you're probably too busy banging cornfuck. see you at the meeting then_

Yesterday 6:42 PM  
Akande  
_Don't forget the production meeting at seven. We need to finalize those designs so we can get them made and fitted on the actors ASAP._

Akande  
_I’m not dealing with Amelie if her costume doesn't fit to her exact specifications. You are._

Yesterday 6:51 PM  
Sombra  
_¿dónde estás? the production meeting is in ten. akande looks like he's going to pop a vein._

Yesterday 6:54 PM  
Amelie  
_I hope you aren't with your little boy toy right now. Sombra and Akande are frantic and won't stop texting me while I’m trying to run lines._

Yesterday 7:01 PM  
Akande  
_Meeting’s starting. Where are you and the designs I asked for?_

_Missed call from Akande, 7:12 PM_

Yesterday 7:12 PM  
Akande  
_Gabriel. Pick up your goddamn phone._

Akande  
_I’m not playing around, Gabriel._

Yesterday 7:19 PM  
Sombra  
_akande looks like he's about to burst a blood vessel jajajajaja if he keels over you owe me ten bucks_

Yesterday 7:42 PM  
Sombra  
_okay dude it's not funny anymore. where the fuck are you?? i just checked your dorm hall_

Yesterday 7:43 PM  
Amelie  
_If Akande or Sombra texts me again asking for your whereabouts while I’m trying to rehearse I’m not going to stop them when they kill you._

_Missed call from Akande, 7:58 PM_

Yesterday 7:59 PM  
Akande  
_WHERE. ARE. YOU._

And many other messages following that, mostly Akande threatening bodily harm and Sombra musing how she should implant a tracker in him so she could keep tabs on him. 

_Shit,_ the production meeting for his practicum. He’d promised Akande the finalized costume designs so he could get approval and start making them. Groaning at his own stupidity, he frantically clicked through his computer files for the design concepts he sketched out and sent them to Akande. 

Today 12:26 AM  
Me  
_imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry_

Akande  
_Do you have any idea what time it is. Or what you've just missed._

Me  
_YES AND DID I MENTION I’M SORRY_

Akande  
_The department chair needed this five hours ago. Do you know who took the blame for it?_

Akande  
_ME. YOUR DIRECTOR. AND FRIEND. AND THE PERSON YOU HAPPEN TO LIVE WITH._

Akande  
_WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU._

Me  
_the library? i needed to finish the first draft of my lit essay._

Akande  
_I thought you said it wasn't due until Monday._

Me  
_funny story. jack is withholding sex until i finish the first draft_

Akande  
_You missed a production meeting to do homework so you could get LAID??_

Me  
_god i'm so sorry akande that was super shitty of me and i owe you infinite favors_

Akande  
_Exactly._

_Akande sent a file._

Gabriel winced and opened it, expecting a virus created by Sombra to make his life a living hell. Instead, an elaborate Venetian-style masquerade costume flashed innocently on his screen. 

Akande  
_Have it done for Halloween and we’ll call it even for now._

Akande  
_And don't let this *thing* with Jack interfere with any more theater business._

Me  
_consider it done. and it won't._

Gabriel sighed and buried his face in his hands. His computer chimed at him unhelpfully. 

Today 12:29 AM  
Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_ETA? i'm getting a little lonely in my room…_

Right, the essay. Gabriel scrambled again to send the draft off to Jack. 

Me  
_finished about five minutes ago. got distracted by akande and sombra_

Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_distracted?_

Me  
_yeah. uh._

Me  
_i may have missed a production meeting to finish the paper._

Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_you WHAT_

Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_offer’s off the table. you can get my ass + your stuff back when you submit your essay. and i WILL be reading it before you turn it in._

Me  
_ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS_

Jack from Math 10C and Gibraltar Hall ;)  
_no i'm fucking you after you finish your essay_

Me  
_NOW’S NOT THE TIME YOU DICK_

\---

One day and two essay drafts later, Gabriel tried to not let his anxiety get the best of him as Jack read over the final draft of his essay. Jack has been quiet for far too long for Gabriel’s liking and he had no idea whether it was a good thing or not.

Finally, _finally_ Jack looked up, face stoic. Gabriel held his breath, tapping his finger against his lap and leg bouncing on his bed. He’s gone without orgasms -- self induced or otherwise -- since Thursday, and he needed it to be alleviated, like, _yesterday_. Jack gave him a thumbs up and he let out a huge breath of air. 

“I made a couple of grammar corrections, but it has my seal of approval. Now hurry up and turn it in.” Gabriel didn’t need to be told twice. He snatched the laptop from Jack’s hands and in a flurry of clicks, the essay was submitted onto the website. From his desk chair, Jack snickered. “I didn’t think I would have to correct grammar for a English major.”

“Grammar isn’t real, Jack. Nothing is.” He triumphantly shut his laptop closed and fell backwards onto the bed. That stupid cockblock of an essay was _done_.

“Well, if nothing is real, then…” Jack moved to grab his backpack where Gabriel’s things were still held hostage and leave the dorm room, barely concealing his laughter.

“Don’t you fucking dare. A deal’s a deal, you bastard,” Gabriel threatened, nearly falling off of his perch on his bed in his rush. Jack laughed, bright and open.

“I suppose you’re right.” Jack sighed dramatically and did what Gabriel assumed was an approximation of a fair maiden falling into her bed. Jack dug through his bag and pulled out the sex toys. “Your things, as I promised.” Gabriel did not hesitate to grab them back and lovingly place them on his bedside table.

“Seriously though, thanks for kicking my ass into writing this paper,” Gabriel said fervently. “Probably wouldn’t have started it until just now if you didn’t pretty much blackmail me into starting it on Friday, and I’m shit at rushing essays.” 

Jack chuckled, his tone much softer and less mocking. “It’s what I’m here for. Now.” He hooked Gabriel’s shirt with his finger, pulling Gabriel into a deep, filthy kiss. Gabriel made a small noise of surprise, but melted into the kiss nevertheless. “Tell me what you need,” Jack murmured, sending shivers down Gabriel’s spine. 

“Um.” Gabriel shrank back, suddenly nervous. What if Jack wasn’t going to be into this? He took a deep breath and rushed the words out. “Iwantyoutofuckme.”

“Huh?” Jack looked puzzled and Gabriel feared the worst. _You’ve pushed him too far and now this whole thing will end and we’re going to go on a depressive spiral and flunk all our classes and_ Jack laughed, cupping Gabriel’s flushed face in his hands. “I didn’t hear you the first time. Say it again?”

Gabriel took another fortifying breath and enunciated. “I. Want you. To fuck me.” 

Jack laughed louder, and Gabriel’s heart sank until Jack sweetly pressed his lips against Gabriel’s. “Sure. That wasn’t so hard, was it? ‘That’ isn’t a euphemism for my…”

“JACK.” Gabriel threw his pillow at Jack’s face, groaning. “Just. No.”

Reaching over to grab the dildo off the nightstand, Jack unsuccessfully tried to smother his giggles. Gabriel glared at him, unamused. Unrepentant, Jack twirled the toy in his hands, grinning like a cat that got cream. “I’m guessing this is what you’d like to be fucked with.”

Not quite trusting his voice, Gabriel nodded and pulled out a tangle of fabric and a bottle of lube and thrusted the harness in Jack’s general vicinity. “If you want to,” he muttered. 

Jesus fucking Christ, Jack needed to learn a better response than laughing every time Gabriel bared his _soul_ to him. Jack planted a light kiss on Gabriel’s nose. “It would be my pleasure.” 

As Jack took of his clothes and binder and tried to figure out how to put the harness on, Gabriel leisurely pulled each piece of clothing off, relishing in the way every inch of his skin tingled in anticipation. He leaned back on his pillows, watching Jack in amusement.

“Enjoying the show?” Jack quipped, tugging on and adjusting the harness. 

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied unabashedly. After this shitshow of a week, he _deserved_ to watch Jack figure out how to attach a dildo to a strap on harness (and fail miserably), dammit. _Not so smooth now, are you?_ Gabriel thought to himself, smug.

“Done,” Jack said, sounding slightly breathless from figuring out how to use the harness. Gabriel unsuccessfully tried to smother a laugh. Jack leaned into Gabriel’s face, pouting. “I know what I can do to take that smirk off your face.” 

“Oh no,” Gabriel deadpanned. Jack rolled his eyes and yanked Gabriel’s shirt to give him a kiss that mostly comprised of licking and teeth scraping against Gabriel’s lips. _God, yes,_ Gabriel thought deliriously, already drunk off of Jack’s kisses and touches.

A shiver went down Gabriel’s spine, which Jack responded to with hitching Gabriel’s thighs up with his own hands. He wiggled his hips, purposefully rubbing the silicone toy between the crevice of Gabriel’s legs. Gabriel groaned, his hips involuntarily bucking to continue the motion. Jack hummed and pulled back, much to Gabriel’s displeasure. 

“No,” he whined, tilting his head back deeper into this pillow.

“You need to learn to slow down,” Jack chastised, his hands touching Gabriel everywhere except the place Gabriel desperately needed to be touched. “Enjoy the journey, not the destination.” 

“Thanks, Yoda,” Gabriel snarked. Seeing a grin slowly form on his face, Gabriel sat up and slapped a hand over Jack’s mouth. “Don’t you fucking dare.” 

Jack shrugged, using the opportunity to lick the offending hand. Gabriel frowned, but removed the hand nevertheless. “I wasn’t going to say anything.”

“Bullshit. Now put that mouth all over me instead of running it with shitty jokes.” 

Jack laughed again. “Fine.” Pulling back slightly, he gently brushed his hands against Gabriel’s calves, peppering them with kisses before switching to the other leg. Jack trailed his kisses up to his thighs, nuzzling against the smooth skin. Gabriel sucked a breath in, ready to have his world blown, until Jack smirked and repeated his ministrations on the opposite thigh. Jack slowly made his way up his leg, lips touching the crease between Gabriel’s legs and pelvis, before pulling back with a self-satisfied grin, gently taking Gabriel’s left arm and trailed kisses up and down, leaning over him. Gabriel whined. “What?” Jack said innocently. “I’m putting my mouth all over you.” 

“Dick,” Gabriel muttered with no heat. Jack snickered, his breath brushing against the shoulder of Gabriel’s t shirt. 

“It’ll be worth it, I promise,” Jack murmured into the crook of Gabriel’s neck, his free hand pressed on Gabriel’s stomach. Gabriel shuddered and squirmed under him. 

Pressing a surprisingly gentle kiss to Gabriel’s neck, Jack reached his hand to gently rub at the space between Gabriel’s legs, already flushed with arousal. Gabriel sucked in a deep breath, glaring at Jack as grinned knowingly while gently flicking his fingers up and down, his other hand rucking up Gabriel’s shirt, exposing his flushed stomach to the slightly stale air of the dorm room. Jack leaned over to press another chaste kiss onto Gabriel’s mouth before trailing lower on Gabriel’s pelvis, eyebrows raised questioningly. Gabriel nodded.

“You’re sure?” 

“If you’re comfortable with it, yeah,” Gabriel breathed, feeling his nerves tingling with excitement. 

Jack smiled indulgently and reached for the lube sitting on the bedside table, warming it up between his fingers. Gabriel whined under his breath, pouting until Jack placed a stray pillow under Gabriel’s hips and gently pressed two fingers into the tight heat. 

“Oh,” Gabriel breathed. It _has_ been some time since he trusted someone enough to have penetrative sex with him. He sucked in another deep breath as Jack experimentally thrust his fingers in and out. “A little higher? And to the left. _Oh._ Yeah. That feels great,” he groaned, hips bucking. 

Jack flashed him another sweet grin. “You want me to put it in now?” 

“God, yes,” Gabriel groaned, hips shifting. Jack hummed and gave him a fond look as he coated the dildo with lube. 

“Alright,” Jack said, positioning himself between Gabriel, hands gripping at and curled under his thighs. He slowly and gently pushed in, hesitating every time Gabriel so much as inhaled. Gabriel reached for Jack’s arm, thumb stroking his wrist. 

“More,” Gabriel requested. Jack obliged, eyes trained on Gabriel’s face. Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m not made of glass, dude. I can handle it.” Jack shrugged.

“I just want this to be good for you,” Jack murmured, his voice surprisingly vulnerable and eyes shifting around the room. Gabriel’s face dropped and he pulled Jack on top of his body.

“Hey.” Gabriel put a hand against Jack’s face. “Thanks. That’s… really sweet of you. Give me a minute to adjust, ‘kay?” He smiled encouragingly as Jack flushed, obviously pleased at the compliment. Gabriel took another deep breath and squirmed, not quite used to the sensation of having something stuffed between his legs and a warm body next to him. 

“You good?” Jack asked, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Gabriel smirked.

“Now would be a good time to fuck me like you mean it,” he purred. Without hesitation, Jack lifted himself up to fuck Gabriel at a slow pace, eyes trained on the way the dildo made itself in and out of Gabriel. “I said, ‘like you mean it,’ Jack.” Gabriel glared at him. Jack smirked, but gripped Gabriel’s thighs a little more firmly before fucking him in earnest.

Gabriel groaned and rolled his head to his side, closing his eyes and focusing on the slide of the toy brushing him from the inside and the way Jack managed to rock against the sensitive area of his pelvis. Gabriel watched as Jack’s blush spread to his body with exertion and arousal and looped a leg around Jack’s lower back, pressing Jack closer to Gabriel’s body. He responded with another guttural moan, his hips moving faster and faster, the harness’s mount scraping against his skin in the most delicious way. 

“I’m getting close,” Gabriel breathed. Jack made another whining noise, grabbing Gabriel by the neck of his shirt and hauling him up for a deep, bruising kiss. Gabriel gasped and steadied himself on the bed, looping his other leg around Jack’s back as Jack scraped his teeth and sucked on Gabriel’s neck, littering bruises on the skin. “More, more…” he murmured, gasping as Jack obliged. 

Jack pulled him in for another filthy kiss and Gabriel felt himself unravel and become putty under him, gasping and rubbing himself against Jack’s body. Gabriel pulled away from Jack as his thrusts got slower and deeper before pulling out completely, humming contently as Jack wiped up the mess with tissues and pulled the harness off. When he was satisfied, Jack curled up next to him on the small bed, head propped up by his head. 

“I’m guessing from the way your face looks I’ve done a pretty damn good job,” Jack drawled.

“You really did.” Gabriel enjoyed the way Jack’s face got even redder with the sincerity of the compliment. 

“Well.” Jack’s eyes shifted around. “I’m glad you’re satisfied.” 

Gabriel snickered. “Thanks, customer service. C’mere so I can return the favor.” 

Jack shifted uncomfortably. “Um.” 

“I don’t have to fuck you if it makes you uncomfortable,” Gabriel reminded gently. “I still want to get you off, if you’d like to.” 

“Oh!” Jack visibly brightened and guided Gabriel’s hand towards his groin. Gabriel smiled encouragingly.

“Sure,” he said, pulling Jack into another deep kiss. He rolled the skin around in his fingers experimentally, privately enjoying the way Jack was currently melting in his grasp. He gently swiped along Jack’s pelvis and felt a twinge of surprise by the amount of precome Jack had. “Did you like it?” he asked quietly as he rubbed at the spot.

“Huh?” Jack gasped, clearly focused Gabriel’s touch.

“I said, did you like it?” Jack gave out a greedy groan, hips desperately rubbing against Gabriel’s hand,. Did you like the way I looked, stuffed with that fake cock strapped on you? Did you like how I looked when you fucked me like your life depended on it, completely drunk on what you were doing to me?” Gabriel scraped his teeth up and down Jack’s neck, massaging his skin faster and faster. 

“Yes,” Jack whispered, leaning his face into Gabriel’s head. “You looked so good. I’ll fuck you again and again, if you’ll let me. It drove me insane, that I couldn’t do anything to myself while I was fucking you.” Jack bit his lip. “I’m getting close.” 

“Do you wanna come now?” Gabriel murmured, pressing kisses to Jack’s jaw line while quickening his pace on Jack’s pelvis. 

“Yeah, I’ve been waiting for so long _please_ I needed to come like _ten minutes ago_...” Jack groaned as he came, grinding against the palm of Gabriel’s hand while pressing feverish kisses on every inch of Gabriel’s bare skin that Jack could reach. 

Jack came down from his orgasm, panting heavily. He leaned his head on Gabriel’s chest before grabbing tissues to clean himself and Gabriel’s hands. Gabriel laughed. “You’re such a gentleman, “ he teased. 

“Hm,” Jack hummed while pressing another chaste kiss to the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “I _did_ promise I’d take care of you.” 

“And you delivered.” Gabriel’s insides twisted nervously as Jack shot him a gorgeous, tired smile as Gabriel pulled him down to cuddle. 

“I.” Gabriel and Jack bolted up and scrambled to cover themselves, fearfully looking for their accuser. Akande stood at the doorway, face just as red as Jack and Gabriel’s. Akande cleared his throat before grabbing a stray notebook on his desk. “I’m going to leave and pretend that I didn’t see this. Gabriel.” Akande inclined his head towards his roommate before turning to Jack. “Hello, Jack. I’m Akande, Gabriel’s friend and roommate.I wish we could’ve met under, ah, more pleasant circumstances.” With that, he spun on his heel and left the room.

“It’s nice to meet you too,” Jack called to Akande’s back. After a few moments of tense silence, Gabriel giggled over the absurdity of this situation, which seemed to relax Jack, who laughed with him. As the laughter filled the tiny dorm room, Gabriel almost forgot the strange feeling he got before the interruption.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is going to be dumb and possibly annoying but! my super secret project i mention in the last end notes has been announced! i'm working with a few friends and fellow r76 artists/writers/enthusiasts to make a lovely zine! you can find out more at dailyr76zine.tumblr.com. all proceeds go to RAINN.org, which is a charity that has helped me in the past and have a lot of respect for! self promo over. 
> 
> me: i'm gonna put the fic on hold since school is starting and i need to focus on r76 bb and the zine i'm running and contributing to :)
> 
> also me: write porn and post it at 0400 because fuck you
> 
> me: damn you're right :/


	5. Chapter 5

“So, midterms are definitely over,” Gabriel sighed. 

Jack’s chest rumbled beneath him and Gabriel nuzzled into him, privately enjoying the warmth. It was nice, quietly basking in the afterglow after a well-deserved study session. “Finally. No more essays, right?” 

Gabriel hummed. “None except for my finals on Monday and Tuesday. Can’t really write that ahead of time, my professors aren’t the type to hand out prompts beforehand.”

“And practicum?”

“No final, just performances,” he said absently as he traced patterns on Jack’s bare stomach. “It extends into finals week, so I’ll be hanging around campus until closing, which is Friday.” 

“That kinda sucks,” Jack said. “You can’t leave on Wednesday after the 20C final.” 

“It’s okay.” Gabriel shrugged. “I did shows last year and I had to stay, so I’m used to it. Shows are fun, anyways.” 

“I guess,” Jack conceded. Silence stretched between them and Gabriel tried to not fall asleep as Jack rubbed circles on his back. 

“You leaving on Wednesday?” Gabriel asked, breaking the comfortable silence. 

“Mhm. Leaving for the airport right after the final.” 

“Oh.” Gabriel tried to squash down the disappointment bubbling in his chest. “Your parents want you back so soon after Thanksgiving?” he tried to joke. 

Jack laughed lightly. “Yeah. They still haven’t gotten over the whole ‘empty nester’ deal, so they asked me to buy the first ticket back to Indianapolis International.” 

Gabriel hummed again. “I don’t suppose you’ll have the time to watch _Midsummer_ before you leave, then.” God, was he crossing a line, asking Jack to come and watch _his_ show? They weren’t really friends, just two guys that met up to study and fuck a few times a week. Maybe hinting Jack to watch his show was a mistake and ruined their whole “study/fuck buddy” dynamic and he would fail math because he couldn’t keep his goddamn mouth shut and…

“Oh, fuck, I probably can’t,” Jack said, sounding regretful. “You’ve been working so hard on it too, I’d love to see it on everyone.” 

“It’s fine,” Gabriel said. It was not fine, but Jack didn’t need to know what. Wasn’t his fault, just Gabriel and his own stupid wishful thinking’s fault. “If you want to see one of my shows that badly, I’ll have more the next two quarters.” 

Jack pouted a little. “Yeah, but I’ve been looking at your designs all quarter and I want to see them on the actual people, not the mannequins. Which still creep the fuck out of me.”

“They’re necessary for my work,” Gabriel muttered petulantly. “Also, they have no eyes, so they can’t be _that_ creepy.” 

“They’re disembodied cloth monsters that are missing all limbs and its head. They’re inherently creepy. I don’t like having them next to us while we’re fucking. What?” Jack asked defensively. “Don’t laugh!” 

“I’m sorry dude.” Gabriel wiped tears from his eyes. “I’m just envisioning us getting it on while you side eye my dress forms like they’re watching us.” 

“Yeah, real sexy,” Jack said, rolling his eyes. “Anyways, when are you going to start studying for finals?”

Gabriel made noncommittal noise. “I’ll probably head to the library after a shower. My brain can’t do math anymore, but I could probably stand to write a few outlines before calling it a day.” 

Jack visibly brightened. “Do you mind if I join you?” 

“If you’re referring to the shower, yes. I want my brain cells to actually function for at least another few hours.” Jack pouted at that. “If you’re referring to the library, then you’re welcome to suffer with me.” 

“Sweet.” Jack gently untangled himself from Gabriel and hopped off the bed, groping around for his clothes. “I’ll meet you outside hall in fifteen, then?” 

“Uh, sure, dude.” The shift in mood was a little weird, and the cuddling was nice (not that Gabriel would say anything about it). “See you later.”

Jack smiled brightly before he shut the door. Gabriel let out a huge breath he didn’t know he was holding. 

There was a quiet rap at the door. “Please say that you are properly dressed. For my sanity.”

Oh shit, that’s right, he has a roommate. Gabriel made an awkward scramble to tug up his boxers. “I have underwear on, if that’s tolerable for you.” 

Akande’s head poked in, squinting suspiciously. “It is. I made the assumption that you wouldn’t be getting up to anything since I saw Jack as I was coming in.” 

“Well, I am properly clothed, as you can see.” Gabriel gestured to his half-clothed body. “Any plans for tonight?” 

“Yeah, Mako and I have a date,” Akande said apologetically. “Amelié has plans with Gerard, I think, and Sombra texted me a random string of letters followed by a ‘tonight’ in all caps, so I can only assume she’s successfully gathered the courage to ask the architect major out for a date tonight. In any case, I apologize.”

“For what?” Gabriel asked as he tossed a towel over his shoulder. 

“Abandoning you on a Friday evening, especially one that doesn’t have any emergency theater business.” Akande raised an eyebrow. 

“Oh! Well, I, uh. Have plans, for once.” Lame plans, but plans regardless. 

“With whom?” 

“Jack. We’re going to study in the library for a few hours after I shower.”

“I’m surprised he didn’t invite himself to your shower,” Akande said, barely concealing a snicker. 

Gabriel scowled and threw a random shirt at Akande’s face. “Rude. I wouldn’t defile a shared place.” 

“You defiled our room,” Akande countered, looking far too amused for his own good. 

“Fine, I haven’t defiled a room shared by more than two people. My point still stands.” 

Akande shrugged, looking unbothered. “I didn’t realize you two are dating now. I thought it was supposed to be a casual arrangement.” 

Gabriel sputtered. “It is a casual arrangement!!” 

“You’re going on a study date,” Akande deadpanned. “Also, I have reason to believe you’ve cuddled on every surface of this room, which makes your arrangement at least a little more than casual.” 

“We cuddle, and yet.” Gabriel pointed an accusing finger at Akande. “Where are _my_ flowers, Akande?”

“I don’t have sex with you, though,” Akande said, wrinkling his nose. “I’m in a monogamous and happy relationship with Mako. Gabriel, face it, you two are practically dating, if you weren’t already.” 

“He’s just a study partner I occasionally have sex with,” Gabriel said dismissively as he threw the dorm door open. 

“Don’t forget that you constantly text him and make an effort to see him at least twice a week outside of lecture.”

“I make an effort to see you and Amelié and Sombra,” Gabriel grumbled. Akande rolled his eyes. 

“I reiterate, we aren’t having sex with you specifically, regularly or otherwise. He is. And even when you two aren’t fucking, you’re both still sickeningly sweet to be around.” 

“I resent that accusation.”

“You both flirt. _Constantly._ ” Akande’s face scrunched up more. 

“It’s nothing,” Gabriel called over his shoulder. 

“I’m just saying,” Akande called after him. “If you asked him to, he’d probably buy you flowers. You’re halfway there, anyways.” 

“Good talk, Akande. Good talk.” 

\---

Fifteen minutes later, Gabriel only felt a little bit nervous as he emerged from his dorm, freshly cleaned and in his most comfy-yet-socially-acceptable sweats and shirt. _This isn’t a study date,_ he reminded himself. _Akande’s just being a little shit. We’re just studying._

“Ready?” Jack asked brightly. Gabriel nodded, and the two headed towards the direction of the library. “So, what’s the plan for tonight?”

“...Besides studying?” 

Jack rolled his eyes good naturedly. “For studying, you dick.” 

“Reviewing for my two lit classes. I’m all tapped out on math. I think I have enough of a cushion from the midterms to slack a little on the final, too…”

“Hey.” Jack slapped Gabriel’s arm. “No slacking!” Was… Jack’s hand lingering on him?

“Please, enlighten me on why I should exert anything more than the bare minimum for a class I’m already doing well in,” Gabriel said flatly. “If I recall correctly, neither of us are ever using differential equations ever again. In real life or in any other class we’ll ever take.”

“Wait, you don’t have to take physics??” Jack’s face was crestfallen.

“Oh shit, I forgot about that,” he muttered. “Fine, I’m only going to have to use differential equations for _one class_. That doesn’t mean that I have to do perfect on the final. Getting a C+ or something isn’t going to completely tank my GPA, and it’s not going to affect my major GPA.” 

“You forget that I’m going to be disappointed in you.” Jack gave him a glare and a gentle nudge with his shoulder. 

“Seriously?! You’re still holding me responsible for grades, even when the quarter is over?!”

Jack shrugged. “I’m holding you accountable until the class is over, which includes the final. You’re not off the hook until grades come out.”

“Uuuuuuugh. _FINE._ Maybe after I finish outlining themes for at least three novels _per class_ we can look over the first couple of chapters for differential equations.”

“I promise I’ll make it worth your while.”

“Don’t be gross, we’re in public.” 

Jack frowned. “You literally blew me in the library. Also, we’re in _college,_ I think we’re expected to be gross.” 

“Correction, I gave you head _under the table_ in a _nearly empty library_. That’s way different than you fucking me in the middle of the quad.” 

“I didn’t say _when_ ,” Jack muttered as they entered the brightly lit and surprisingly busy library. 

“It was implied,” Gabriel shot back. “And it’s not like you can do anything, the place is fucking packed.” 

“Coward.” 

“I’d like to not be banned from the library, you know.” 

“Good point,” Jack laughed. 

It took some time to find two spots next to each other, but they eventually settled on one of the upper levels of the library. Gabriel sighed internally and mourned the fact that they’d have to stay relatively quiet. Beside him, Jack pulled out a sheath of notes and a notebook with a determined look on his face. 

Oh right, studying. The thing he was at the library to do. Gabriel rummaged around for the books he wanted to review and hoped that Jack’s presence would help him study for his other classes. 

\---

“Gabe. Hey. Dude, wake up.” 

Gabriel blearily opened his eyes, taking in his surroundings. It looked a hell of a lot like…

“You fell asleep while studying,” Jack whispered. Right, the library. “You looked really tired, so I didn’t…” 

“No problem, man,” Gabriel yawned, suddenly aware that his head was fitted against Jack’s shoulder and an unfamiliar jacket draped over him. Above them, the PA system crackled to life.

“ _This is a courtesy announcement that the library will be closing in fifteen minutes. The library lights will turn off in five minutes. You may request a security chaperone at the front desk. Thank you._ ” 

“We need to leave.” Jack’s face looked apologetic. “Sorry, I should’ve woken you up, I know we were kinda planning to go over some early chapters for 20C.” 

Gabriel waved him off. “Jack, it’s fine, seriously. I should be apologizing to you, I’m the one who messed up our study plan.” 

“Well.” Jack flashed an uncertain smile. “Raincheck for tomorrow?”

“If you’re okay with that.”

Jack’s smile became more sure. “Great. Let’s get back to the dorms, yeah?” A comforting warmth left Gabriel’s shoulder as Jack trailed his hand down Gabriel’s arm and tugged him in the general direction of the elevators. “C’mon, it’s super late.” 

The walk back to their dorm was quiet as Gabriel struggled to stay awake the entire time. Jack gave the occasional supportive hum, giving Gabriel gentle nudges and brushes to keep him (mostly) upright. Gabriel melted in to every one of them. 

“Alright, this is you,” Jack said quietly. “I’ll see you tomorrow, then?”

“You got it.” Gabriel fumbled for his keys. “G’night, then.” 

“Night,” Jack murmured, his lips ghosting over the corner of Gabriel’s mouth. “Get some rest, yeah?”

“You got it,” Gabriel yawned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it's been, like, a million years since i updated, and uh. sorry about that. accept this chapter as an apology and a sign that i've gotten over my almost two month long writer's block for this fic (which is genuinely what happened and i feel really awful about it) after low key burning myself out for my rbb fic. 
> 
> as usual, i've committed myself to a million fandom projects while also trying to graduate, but i'm pretty confident that i've gotten my inspiration for this fic back, so y'all won't have to wait another million years for the next update lol


	6. Chapter 6

Backstage was a lot of screaming, laughing, and paper tossed around, and Gabriel wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Finals was _awful_ , so it felt amazing to be back in the rush of the performing arts. He’s been yelled at five times by three different people, had several pricked fingers, and Amelie’s indigo lipstick was smeared on his collar, and this was absolute heaven.

“Gabriel,” Akande panted. “You’re needed by tech. Theseus and Hippolyta’s mics are falling off their costumes, so they’ll need to be basted in.” 

“On it,” he said grimly, wondering if it was possible to thread a needle while sprinting. Well, no time like the present to find out. 

“There you are,” Amelie said, relieved. “I don’t care if this is the last show, you’re making sure I look perfect in case anyone important is watching.” 

“Isn’t the thrill of the performance enough?” Gabriel asked sarcastically as he tried to figure out how the hell he was going to attach the mic to her. “Or your adoring fans?”

Amelie gave him an unimpressed look. “Not at all. I’d ask how I look, but I already know the answer to that,” she sniffed. 

“Costume still fitting okay, right?”

“Yes,” she replied, rolling her eyes. “For the millionth time, my costume, which you hand tailored to my body, fits perfectly well. Now go before I change my mind.”

“Aye aye, captain,” Gabriel said. Maybe he could fuss over the Puck’s costume, his actor wasn’t due to be out for a while after curtain opening…

“House lights are going down in five, everyone,” Akande bellowed over the din. “I’d recommend you all be prepared for it, and after this, we’ll be done for the quarter.” 

The nervous buzzing intensified, and Gabriel took a moment to bask in the adrenaline and the smell of sweat before his attention was inevitably pulled elsewhere. 

“Oh, Gabriel, thank god,” a first-year panted. “We need someone from the costume department to fix a tear on Hermia’s costume.” 

“Seriously? You tore the tulle skirt??” Gabriel sighed and gave the sheepish actress an unimpressed. “You’re lucky it’s closing night.” 

“Sorry,” the girl whimpered, looking a little terrified. “I wasn’t looking, and it just got _caught_ and…” 

He waved a hand dismissively as he threaded a needle and started tending to the ripped fabric. “No time to cry about it now. I have a costume to fix, you have a performance to close out… Hey, come on, I just said there’s no time to cry!” Gabriel looked around frantically, not quite sure what to do with her. “Someone from makeup? We need a tissue!” 

“On it,” one of the makeup artists called. “Do you need makeup wipes too?” 

“Bring it, just in case.” Gabriel bit his lip as he basted the two edges together and gave the actress an apologetic smile. “Hey, I’m not going to bite at you. One more show and it’s all over, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” she gasped. The makeup artist made their way over to them and started dabbing under her eyes. “Feeling a little high strung with finals and all the shows, plus… this.” She gesticulated as much as she could in her limited space. “But. One more show, and then it’s all over.” 

“Sombra told me what’s going on back here,” Akande said briskly, seemingly appearing out of nowhere. “I trust that the wardrobe malfunction has been taken care of?” 

“More or less,” Gabriel sighed, admiring his handiwork. “You’re ready to go. Be a little more careful, okay?”

“Yeah.” The girl rushed to the stage and threw a grateful smile back at Gabriel. “Thanks again!” 

“Don’t you need to be somewhere, Mr. Director?” Gabriel playfully nudged Akande. Akande snorted.

“So eager to get rid of me? I know I’m not _Jack_ , but I thought we were friends,” he teased.

“Fuck off,” Gabriel muttered with no heat. “Don’t act like you’re not excited it’s closing.” 

“A break would be nice,” Akande hummed. “Any _plans_ after we break the set up and the after party?” 

“I know what you’re implying, and no.” Gabriel glared at him. “Jack caught a flight to Indianapolis after the 10C final. Need the room free tonight?” 

“No, Mako and I are getting dinner after the party and I’m gonna crash at his place.” They stood in amiable silence for a few seconds. Akande broke it with a swift shoulder pat. “Alright, that was fun, but I have a show to direct, and you have costumes to attend to.” 

“It’ll be a miracle if there aren’t any more problems,” Gabriel muttered. “Best of luck on, well, everything.” 

Something in the distance crashed and Akande sighed. “I believe that’s my queue to get back to it.” 

\---

Sure, there were a few mishaps, but the closing show went about as well as a closing show could. True to his character, Puck’s actor tried to switch Bottom’s donkey mask with a horrendous and flimsy looking horse mask. Thankfully, Sombra was there to shut him down with a cold glare. No other costume malfunctions, too, so Gabriel counted himself lucky for that. 

“Finally, I can breathe,” Amelie groaned as Gabriel helped her out of her costume. “I admire your work, Gabriel, but next time, something a little, ah, more practical? An actual steel-boned corset is a bit much for my ballet sensibilities.” 

“It’s _Shakespeare_ , Amelie, it’s meant to be extra,” Gabriel chastised. He winced as he pulled the offending piece off and inspected the almost-bruised skin. “Okay, if I’m doing another costume design practical, I’ll go a little more easy on it.” 

“The entire theater department thanks you for it.” She twirled around to face him, inadvertently smacking him on the face with her hair. “You _are_ planning on going to the after party after breakdown, yes?” 

“Yeah, but I’m not staying long, I wanna drive back home first thing tomorrow morning.” Gabriel settled comfortably in a dressing room chair and watched Amelie methodically take her stage makeup off. “I’m assuming you and Gerard made plans.” 

“Yes. Which reminds me, he is undoubtedly waiting for me outside with an entire shop’s worth of flowers.” She sniffed disdainfully. “I tell him _one bouquet_ for every time he goes to one of my shows, and yet he insists on covering every flat surface of my apartment with flowers every time.” 

“Gee, Amelie, it sounds like you need help.” Gabriel examined his nails, feigning boredom.

“Come,” she commanded. “Make your enormous arms useful and help me receive him.” 

“I’d love to help, Amelie, thank you so much for asking so nicely,” Gabriel said sarcastically.

“Don’t be a brat, it doesn’t suit you.” Amelie pushed the door open and gave her boyfriend a saccharine smile. “Gerard.” 

“My love.” Gerard beamed at Amelie, surrounded by several flower arrangements, each larger than the last. “A wonderful performance, as always.” 

Amelie gave him an equally besotted smile. “They look gorgeous, Gerard. Gabriel, I don’t suppose you could help me carry them to my car?” 

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “Just give me the damn keys.” 

“Thank you!” Amelie sang as she and Gerard continued to give each other doe eyes. Gabriel sighed and picked up the largest arrangement, wondering how the hell he was going to cram all of _that_ in her tiny convertible. 

It took a while, and Amelie was going to look ridiculous while driving, but Gabriel managed to fit all ten bouquets into her car. He took a step back and privately hoped she forgot a jacket and would be forced to freeze with the top down. 

“Hey, Gabe?” 

“ _Jesus,_ give a guy some warning if you’re sneaking up behind him at night,” Gabriel wheezed. “Oh. Uh. Jack?” 

Jack gave him a bashful and apologetic smile. “Sorry, you looked a little busy, so I didn’t want to bother you until you were finished, and, um. Surprise?” He held out a slightly crumpled (but still pretty, nonetheless) bouquet of roses. “I’m not sure if you’re supposed to get flowers for people working backstage or not.” 

“That’s really sweet of you, thanks,” Gabriel murmured as he accepted the flowers. “I thought you were supposed to go home Wednesday.” 

“Flight got canceled because of snowstorm in Indiana, but it looks like I’ll be able to get a flight out tomorrow.” For some reason, the tips of Jack’s ears went pink. “I figured you’d be busy, so. Yeah. I wanted to surprise you after your last show.” 

“Consider me surprised, then.” _And touched and incredibly endeared to you._

“It was the closest thing I could find that was as gorgeous as you.” Jack’s face turned bright pink. “I mean, as gorgeous as the costumes you made. Everyone looked great.” 

Oh god, Gabriel definitely wasn’t blushing. _Be cool, Reyes,_ he thought desperately. “Probably couldn’t’ve made it half as well if it weren’t for you pushing me to design and finish it as much as I could.” He took a definitive step so he and Jack were almost touching. Jack’s face turned red. 

“Glad that I could help out.” Jack brought a hand up to Gabriel’s face and gave him a sultry smile. “I was thinking --” 

“Gabriel, it’s time to actually do your work!” Amelie called from the theater, with Gerard looped under her. Gabriel swore under his breath. _Impeccable timing, Amelie._

“Oh, uh, it looks like you have stuff to do, so I won’t keep you any longer than I need to.” Jack made a motion to leave.

“Yeah.” Gabriel tried to squash down the disappointment. 

“My flight’s first thing in the morning anyways, and my parents are mad enough that I’m not back home, so maybe I’ll see you after break?” 

“Yeah, definitely. I should be on campus the Sunday before the winter quarter starts, I’ll text you then,” Gabriel promised.

“Sounds like a plan.” Jack winked and pushed him in the general direction of the theater. “Go, it looks like your friends need you. I’ll see you in a few weeks!” 

“Have a safe flight!” Gabriel called as he jogged towards a very impatient looking Amelie. Jack waved before heading off to the dorms.

“That was your boyfriend, no?” Gerard asked. 

“No,” Gabriel grumbled. _Wait. Fuck_.

Amelie rolled her eyes. “Now isn’t a good time for revelations, Gabriel. The faster we finish breaking down the set, the sooner we can leave this damn place.” 

“Yeah,” he said distantly. _Shit. I’m so fucking screwed._

_I have a fucking crush on my fucking study buddy._

_God FUCKING dammit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry, i too am also surprised that i've managed to write another chapter within 48 hours of posting the other one. 
> 
> anyways that marks the end of part one of ?? and really writing what i'm always a goddamn slut for: mutual pining.

**Author's Note:**

> this may kill me
> 
> come yell with me about these dorks on my tumblr if you'd like @ prancingpterodactyls.tumblr.com


End file.
